Revolution
by Iggy Marshall
Summary: In my world evil reigns over good... No Pokémon trainers anymore, besides the rebels that are disgraced and killed by the government that bands the use of Pokémon do to the Law of Laws. But me Iggy Marshall and mt friends are going to make a change in this world. Even if it means dyeing for what we believe in. rated T just in case... R & R
1. Intro

**Introduction**

In my world evil reigns over good, good is compared to evil. Evil is the new good. Good is the new evil. Or so they think. The government has used manipulative publicity to make the trainers AKA the good look bad. But, some people aren't as dumb as they seem. So they live day by day knowing that there ruled by liars.

And how did this happen? Well this is the introduction so you get to find out right about… Now.

See, 50 years ago people and Pokémon alike prospered together and worked together in unity, but in the darkness a secret group called the Company of shadows wanting world domination and Pokémon to be extinct rose up and put one of their members in office.

This man put in the _Law of Laws_ to contradict what was going to go down while he was in office it included: No Pokémon possession or training aloud, Gyms and Pokémon leagues are law 5 felonies the highest law aloud. They will result in death. And then he had smaller ones, no one out after curfew, no being next to any creature, etc.

Trainers were furious about these laws, after being killed, thrown out of their houses, there Pokémon taken away and more; they went to war. Originally the Company of shadows Army did not have Pokémon but guns and knives don't work on giant beast. So le president bent the rules and gave his men Pokémon they stole from trainers. Hence a 12 year war that turned prosperous city's into rubble. The trainers were led by the last of the Pokedex holders, Red Haruko. But in the end the trainers lost and were left with nothing to come home to.

They hunted down almost the rest of the trainers but still some were left and forced into hiding. But there leader, Red Haruko, was killed in a battle. His death is considered one of the most honored in the trainer community. Put his life on the line for what he believed in. Now trainers are scarce but stronger than ever. Due to the fact they have stronger leaders. But few know that, so they keep secrets.

But an even stronger group is rising to free the trainers.

My name is Hazel Igart Marshall and I plan to end this war.


	2. Mrs Maple

**CHAPTER 1: Mrs. Maple**

_Mrs. Maple's Mahogany Town Orphanage_

I stared at the green wooden sign of my new home; it was poor wood working but it looked nice in a sense you knew where you were. And it was the first sign I've seen in years. I'm not usually scared of a lot but the black fragmenting paint and the yellow glow of the dirty windows creeped me out. I hope It would do that to anyone else that's about to live here. Or drive weirdoes away.

After staring at the crappy sign I walked up the creaky stairs with fear they'd break under the 115 lbs. I call my body. I was hesitant about knocking on the door, because my brother set me up in this orphanage, b I could always run. _Wait no; I don't have Phan with me. _ But I'll just forget about that subject for later.

I knocked on the door with a sense of sacredness and waited for someone to open it. Finally a lady maybe 24 opened the door the light from the hallway behind her detailed her more than the night would. She had short cut raven black hair, crystal blue eyes, and was short, but curvy which gave away her age.

"You must be Igart, or Hazel, or Marshall? Whatever you liked to be called!" She hugged me after her awkward greeting. "But really what do you liked to be called?" She smiled.

I released the hug "You can call me Iggy, and you must be Mrs. Maple. Right?" I asked grabbing my backpack off my left shoulder and pushing m glasses up my nose. I could smell lilac coming off her probably perfume.

"Yeah, I am. But, come! Come! You can meet the other 5 kids!"

She walked through the front door and I followed her she turned left and we came into the kitchen it smelled like Milktank meat. The tiles were white and the rest was black but I was never a matching kid so it didn't bother me.

"Well this is the kitchen I'm cooking stuffed Milktank patties if that's ok with you?" she flipped the patties on the stove. I smelled the scrumptious aroma and answered carefully.

"Sounds great, my last home only cooked grime." I smiled and looked for a place to set my bag down. "Where can I set this?" I peeked to the side.

She pointed up to the stairs. "We'll go to your room so you can meet Dez and Pear soon. Than you can meet the girls."

I nodded my head in agreement.

She walked to the room on the right, which was the living room it had a ripped up couch and a recliner chair which looked like it was about to deteriorate. "I know it's not the best, but it's all I got, I'm a 23 year old running an orphanage. Don't consider me a mom but a sister of sorts." She patted the couch.

"How do you even run this place?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I know people."

I smiled and stifled a laugh. "Oh." She turned around and walked up the stairs knocking on the wall repeatedly.

"Dez! Pear! Meet the new guest he's staying with you!" She opened up the door and to boys where getting up.

The first boy was my height so about 5'10, he had wicked long blonde hair, and gold eyes. He had a magazine in his hands.

"Hi, I'm Dez." He took out his hand and I shook it he seemed laid back in his hand shake. "This is Perry but we call him Pear for short, he can't talk though." Another boy walked up.

This boy looked bad ass though he had long black hair with a blonde highlight, crimson red eyes; he wore a bandana over his mouth. It was black with a skull mouth on it. He pulls out his hand and I shake it too.

"Hi I'm Iggy. And this isn't my first time in a home so I won't be shy."

Dez smiled and I don't know what Pear was doing. I walked in the room and Dez pointed to the top bunk towards the left. The bottom bunks wall was covered in bikini pictures and had modeling magazines on the nightstand. _Which ones the perv?_ I wondered looking at the two boys.

"You're bunking with me" Dez said smiling, as I threw my bag on my bunk.

I looked at him "Nice posters." I put as much sarcasm into those two words as much as I could.

I stared at the other bed; it had a guitar on it and the night stand had tons of note books on it. I guess Pear is a musician or something. Now I know, don't judge a book by its cover. Wow, never knew that phrase was true.

"Im a hormonal teenager. What do you expect?" He sat on his bed and laughed at me.

Mrs. Maple knocked on the door. "I got the girls ready to meet you, let's go." I walked after her still dazed by Dez. I wouldn't ne surprised if he had "Adult rated" ones.

"Hey Iggy, Fiona and Becca are good looking. Scarlett's cute, but not my type." Dez said winking.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said nodding.

We walked down the hallway and I looked at the pictures. But one caught my eye; it was a young boy with raven black hair and red eyes, Red Haruko. I kept to myself in wonder as Mrs. Maple walked me to the next room. Three girls waited at the room's door.

"Hi im Fiona!"

The first girl came up to me she has long blonde hair with curls on the end, she was tall about 5'6, with fair skin, and pearl pink eyes. She seemed perky and not my type.

"Hi I'm Iggy." I greeted with a head nod.

The next girl came up rebelish. She had black hair and Green eyes, and the whole leather jacket and combat boots thing she had going on set of the rebel feel.

"Im Becca." She said nodding her head hi. I nodded mine back. "This is Scarlett she's a little shy"

Then she came out. I thought she was gorgeous in my own eyes. She was short but skinny too, with short cut red hair and emerald green eyes with fair skin.

"H-h-hi" I stuttered, this was the first time a girl has ever done this too me.

"Hi." She was soft spoken but her voice was great.

Mrs. Maple grabbed my shoulder. "Well it's time to go to sleep so bye girls."

I walked back to the room blushing. No girl ever did that to me, and I was amazed at that girl.

I entered the room red faced and dazzled. Pear was playing his guitar and Dez was reading another magazine, and then he looked at me.

"If you want to clean up before bed bathrooms down the hall on you're right."

I nodded and went down to the bathroom. As I was walking by I heard the girls talking about me.

"He's adorable Scar and it looked like he liked you!" I could hear the high pitched voice of Fiona.

"Really?" I could barely make out Scarlett's voice.

I finally decided to stop eavesdropping and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself and looked carefully. I had emerald green eyes with a little hazel and dark brown hair. My eyes were covered with my glasses which were black.

"Iggy!" I heard Mrs. Maple yell my name. "You're Brothers here!" I looked at the bathroom's door and darted out of it.

Jordan was here.


	3. The truth behind Maple

**CHAPTER 2: The truth behind Maple**

It's always been my older brother and I since my mother died from Cancer 5 years ago. He's never been able to be my guardian because of his age; he's 16, I'm 14, so I foster home jump from time to time. My brother doesn't usually go and visit me because he's a fugitive of sorts so visiting family isn't an option. He's a Pokémon trainer and so am I.

After mom died, we both ran away from home and went to Viridian Forest because we were living in Kanto at the time. See in the forest we were living off of Berries and things with the Pokémon. We fell in love with the nature and the creatures until one day Jordan found an empty Pokeball and kept it on him until he met a head strong Pikachu that became his first Pokémon.

And then we journeyed on.

I had no Pokémon; my older brother had a Pikachu that was decently strong but we hid him every time we were in a town because MP's roam like Tauros and we would be killed if they saw the little yellow mouse with red sparked cheeks. Then we got into this huge bombing raid on a trainer town and we had to run for our lives. That's when Jordan decided I needed to go to foster homes and when I was old enough I could be a trainer. So he caught me a Pokémon before I left a small blue elephant with orange bandages, a Phanphy, whom I named Phano.

Right now, my older brother has come to visit me for a reason unknown so; as I said I dashed down the stairs and stopped at the bottom and looked at him. He was 6'0, with our dark brown hair, but he had diamond blue eyes. We both had the pointed nose with the crease on the tip and the smooth face.

"Sup Squirt."

I walked up to him and we hugged, he was wearing a short sleeved skivvy shirt, and torn up jeans. You could see his dog tags peeking out from his collar.

"How's it going Jor?"

He went in for a hug with Mrs. Maple. I watched in wonder as Dez, Pear, Fiona, Becca, and Scarlett walked down stairs to see the visitor.

"Wait is that the legendary trainer Jordan Marshall!" Dez stared in wonder as the two broke from there hug and looked at us kids.

"Yeah, and Iggy is my younger brother. He's also a Pokémon trainer." He put his hand on my shoulder and smirked at Dez, and by seeing his awestruck eyes I could tell Pear was amazed. I wasn't really paying attention to the girls though.

"That's not a safe thing to say, Jordan… And you know that." I stepped away from the 5 kids and peeked at Jordan's belt it had 5 Pokeballs. Last time he only had 4, which questioned me severely. I kept wondering what was this new Pokémon he had traveling with him.

Dez walked up to me and pulled out a Pokeball from his jacket. "All 5 of us are trainers too. Mrs. Maple is our keeper till December. I'm a trainer from Johto, Pear's from Kanto, Fiona Sinnoh, Becca Kalos, Scarlett also Johto."

Then they all pulled out Pokeballs and released there Pokémon. Dez threw out a big green mantis with blades for hands, Scyther. Pear released a small dark purple head with light purple smoke around it, Gastly. Fiona yelled out I choose you as she released a small blue and black cat with sparks around it, Shinx.

Next, was Becca who threw out a sword with a purple eye and purple hand, Honedge. Last was lil' cutie, Scarlett who threw out a small pink balloon cat like creature, Jigglypuff. Then Jordan threw a busted up pokeball at me, I looked at it and saw Phano. I quickly released the Phanpy and it looked at me and tackled me with joy.

I laughed as Phano licked my face and I kept telling him to stop, the rest of the people around me laughing and playing with their Pokémon. Finally Phano got off me and I pushed myself up looking at the rest of the group.

"So Mrs. Maple. You're a trainer to?" I looked at her confused with a raised eyebrow.

She pulled out two pokeballs and released a big pink egg creature, and a blue fish cat with fins all around his head. "My Blissey and Vapereon. Coco and Oceanus."

The Vapereon nudged her leg and the Blissey danced around all of us kids. I laughed as Phano jumped on it. "Wait so this is a trainer refugee home?" I asked sitting down on the hardwood floor so that Phano could sit in my lap.

Jordan looked at us kids. "In a sense… Yes. But see the leader of us rebs' decided that Maple would take care of going-to-be Pokémon trainers from each region. We don't know what plan he has for you kids but as I know there are pairs from each region." He looked at me clearly. "Pear is Kanto, Dez and Scarlett are Johto, you and I from Hoenn, Fiona Sinnoh, Becca Kalos. He's still looking for the other pairs to the rest of you."

The rest of the kids nodded their heads. "Till then I train them in battling and Pokémon raising." Mrs. Maple took the stage.

"Wait. Where do you train them? There's no place here too." I said commandingly.

"The basement doof." Becca said crossing her arms. "All open area." She rolled her eyes annoyingly as I laughed.

Mrs. Maple looked at Jordan. "Speaking about training, all of us need to sleep so we can do that tomorrow. I believe our guest will be staying with us."

Jor nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok yall' hit the hay." Maple pointed up the stairs and us kids left in disappointment, now waiting fir the days to come.

…

_I was in a dream; I was in a cave my hands bleeding from climbing up rocks barehanded I was running from something. I don't know what it was, but it was dark, and scary. It had already killed Jordan and hurt Phano who was in his pokeball for that same reason. I had tears in my eyes as I cursed at it each burning step at a time, I didn't know where I was going, but I was going to out run it. That's when I tripped and the blackness swallowed me whole._

…

I woke up screaming; Pear shaking my body furiously to get me out of my trance. "Please tell me im awake…" I asked him grabbing his wrist. He replying; nodded _yes _and I sat up breathing heavily my pj shirt soaked in sweat.

"Iggy, its you're turn to shower and get ready." Dez said walking into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. I got up and walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

After my blazing hot shower I went downstairs to the basement dressed in a black tank top, dark blue jeans, and my blue baseball cap. My wild bangs stuck out over my eyes and my glasses. Phano followed me as we walked down the stairs where Dez's Scyther and Fiona's Shinx were fighting.

"Slash use Bug bite!" Dez yelled as the Mantis Pokémon leaped towards the small electric cat and bit him.

"Shinx!" It cried out as it fainted severely on the field.

"Sparky!"

Fiona ran towards the Shinx and held it in her arms crying. "That was too rough Dez!" She yelled at him tears dripping down her face.

"Hey if you wanna go to my room I can show you rough." He clapped his hands and laughed at his perverted joke. I walked up to Fiona and rubbed her back.

"It's ok, I'll take him out this time."

She walked away from the battling area with the rest of the group. They all clapped as Phano jumped in front of me ready to battle. "Let's put a little bet on this Dez." I said cracking my knuckles and rolling my neck.

"Ok. If I win you ask Scarlett out on a date." He smirked as everyone looked at the shy teenager. She blushed as she looked at me nervously.

"If I win you and Becca g out on a date" I say with a shrug and she flicked me off. "Sorry..." She put up both fingers by then.

"Let's go!" He pointed towards me "Slasher! I choose you!" His Scyther leaped out and grinned.

I shuffled my feet. "Phano lets rip this perv apart!"

And then both Pokémon leaped at each other…

**HA HA Cliffhanger! Who will win? Dez or Iggy? **

**LETS FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON…**

**REVOLUTION!**


End file.
